


Tacto Sensible

by the_hood



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff and Smut, M/M, No Relationship, jaydick
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 07:30:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13429872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hood/pseuds/the_hood
Summary: Su relación está fuera de lo normal; siquiera poseen una etiqueta para lo que tienen. Aun así, existe confianza entre los dos.  Una de la que Jason a veces duda. Pero Dick siempre está allí, para recordarle  que vale la pena.





	Tacto Sensible

**_Trataban de llevar una relación de lo más normal... Lo cual no siempre era así. La vida de vigilantes siempre los terminaba por alejar, durante extensos periodos de tiempo. Era bastante sorprendente que ninguno de los dos hubiera propuesto la absoluta idea de darse un tiempo o de terminar._ **

**_Después de todo, Dick Grayson era sin duda alguna el ser más deseado por todos, hombres y mujeres._ **

**_Mientras que Jason... no mentiría, tenía un mal  temperamento y no se sentía seguro de sí mismo. No había tenido ninguna relación antes y después de Isabel, y ya todos sabían como término eso._ **

**_Por eso mismo, no todos creían que durarían. Eran muy, muy diferentes. Y aunque algunos dijeran que los opuestos se atraen, su caso era especial._ **

 

 

 

 

****

Estaban en uno de los refugios de Jason en Gotham, acurrucados sobre el sofá. Se supone que estaban viendo una película, junto a muchas botanas y bebidas. Claro está, Richard se había hecho con la atención del más alto.

El portador del manto de Red Hood, había estado a punto de llevar un par de M&M's a su boca cuando, prácticamente, Dick se abalanzó y junto sus labios. El menor pudo percibir el sabor a palomitas de maíz y soda en el paladar del otro. Y no ignora el hecho de que le ha empujado contra el respaldo del sofá, para poder acomodarse sobre su regazo. El de ojos azules dibuja una sonrisa traviesa y usando la punta de su lengua, traza una línea en la separación de su boca para poder profundizar  y comenzar una lucha de predominancia.

Aun así, a Jason le sorprende que Dick no esté apartando sus ropas, para desnudarle. Solo se centra en besar y recorrer sus manos por sus brazos, hombros, cuello, abdomen...

Se siente tan jodidamente bien.

Entonces se tensa un poco, cuando las agiles manos del acróbata llegan al borde de su camisa y se meten bajo esta. No es que sea la primera vez, pero Jason no es de los que acepté mucho el contacto físico por una sola razón: El pozo había solo curado las heridas internas, no externas. Talia se lo había confirmado, cuando las drásticas marcas y cicatrices que le dejo su primera vida y el Joker con su tortura, continuaban allí.

Sí, todos poseían cicatrices y Bruce de las peores. Pero... no eran como las suyas de profundas y notables.

No, no era la primera vez que Dick las tocaba. Pero siempre era un pequeño problema para él aceptar el tacto.

Un suave beso lo hizo volver a la realidad, el mayor le sonreía de manera cálida y comprensible ━Sé cuán lastimado estás, Jaybird. Pero eso no me importa. Te quiero así tal cual. ━No pudo evitar dejar sus manos en la cadera ajena, dándole un leve apretón de entendimiento ━Eres perfecto. ━Y con solo eso, Jason le creía.

Volvieron a besarse, dejando que cada dígito delineara las marcas y fuesen ascendiendo, hasta tocar una en específica, que lo hizo estremecer y echarle para atrás. La expresión en el rostro de Dick reflejaba sorpresa y temor.

━Yo... Lo siento, no quería incomo-

Elevó las manos en protesta ━ _¡No!_... No, no, Dick, solo... no hiciste nada malo. ━Se aliso la camisa, en lo que tragaba saliva sonoramente.

━ ¿Qué... fue eso?

━Nada. ━Mintió. Y algo le dijo que el mayor lo sabía.

━Yo no voy a... ya sabes... ━Se aclaró la voz ━No voy a exponerte ni nada, Jay. Sí no te sientes cómodo con eso, no lo haré de nuevo, ¿Vale?

Asintió avergonzado. Pero la expresión de preocupación continuaba en el rostro de su amante, por lo que no dudo en intervenir ━No es que me moleste, Dickie. Solo... soy algo sensible... en esa zona... ahm... Es algo tonto..

Entonces lo vio, fue casi como un impulso para el mayor, quien no dudo en volver a acercar su mano y posar sus dedos en el pezón... y acariciar. Jason dejo escapar un grito de sorpresa ━  _¡Mierda, Dick!_  ━Instintivamente atrapó la muñeca de su amante con su mano ━Realmente haces qué... solo, no lo hagas. ━Alejó su mano y de paso, lo sacó de su regazo.

Pero sabía que era demasiado tarde. Por la cara del otro, daba por hecho que había sentido su dureza.

Jason estaba que se lanzaba de cabeza, con tal de no verse así de deplorable. Fue entonces que escuchó la voz del acróbata cerca a su oído ━Jason...  _quiero_  tocarte. ━Su sonrisa se ensancha cuando se le queda viendo ━Llámame pervertido si quieres, pero ver cuán receptivo eres...  _me enciende_. ━Él ignora el repentino calor en sus mejillas.

━Eres un maldito travieso. ━Y con eso, acepta nuevamente a que lo haga. Dick recibe la indirecta perfectamente, pues le ayuda a quitarse la camisa, para que una vez más, sus manos vaguen por lo largo de su torso. Su piel hormiguea y se eriza cuando el mayor acaricia suavemente cada cicatriz, y de su boca solo escapan suspiros temblorosos pero adecuados. Le gusta.

Jason parpadea y recuerda que se necesitan dos para bailar, y extiende sus manos, solo para volver a besar a Richard, con sus propias manos imitando los movimientos ajenos bajo la ropa, y Dick parece encontrar eso malditamente caliente, teniendo en cuenta su reacción entusiasta.

El más bajo estaba siendo tan cruelmente gentil y ha despertado su excitación, adjuntando el hecho de que ha jalado sus pantalones hacía abajo y atrapado su erección, de esa manera que tanto le gusta. Justo ahora, Jason se siente como gelatina. Y Dick podría hacer cualquier cosa, preguntarle algo y él lo aceptaría sin pensarlo un momento, y mucho menos por un segundo.

━Esto, ━Grayson gime suavemente entre besos ━ ¿Está bien?

━Sí paras,  _¡hng gah!_  ━Se las arregla para balbucear ━Voy a lanzarte por la ventana. ━Brama, y sus caderas se sacuden con cada toque que su amante le da ━ ¡Demonios!

Y es en eso que la única mano libre de Dick, atrapa uno de sus pezones, al mismo tiempo que su boca se acopla al otro. Solo le toma unos pocos movimientos, succiones, tirones, y más la mano sobre su pene, para correrse en el puño del mayor, jadeando su nombre contra sus labios como una oración. 

 

 

Minutos después, Richard se encuentra con la espalda apoyada en la fría superficie embaldosada -el suelo-, con la sucia boca de Jason haciéndose cargo de él. No le toma demasiado tiempo para eyacular. Y solo puede contemplar como el menor toma todo de él, tragando.

Son un poco pervertidos.

━ _Mmh._  Vas a matarme un día de estos, con tanto sexo fantástico.

Jason ríe, atrayendolo a su cuerpo, sentandolo entre sus piernas ━Técnicamente eso no fue sexo. Solo fue un par de roces.

━Y una mamada.

━Y una mamada.

Ambos se besan, lento, saborenado ━Tal vez debamos de hacerlo de nuevo. Correctamente. Sin mucha ropa.

Ambos sonríen con libido, pero es Jason quien besa la sien del mayor y lo obliga a acurrucarse con él ━Pronto.

Dick besa su barbilla. Puede esperar por ese "pronto".


End file.
